


Holding on too Strong

by Tallgayfanny



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Knotting, Light BDSM, Omega Waverly Earp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallgayfanny/pseuds/Tallgayfanny
Summary: Nicole Haught is the kindest, strongest alpha Waverly has ever seen.  But sometimes, as an alpha, being too good can get you in to trouble that only an omega can take care of for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! This is my first fic. I was sitting at the ballet and this popped into my head and took up residence. No beta, just had to write this down and get it out there. I’ve never written smut before, only historical fiction, so here goes......hope you enjoy.

Dolls busted through the door of the homestead, Nicole heavy and shaking on his shoulder, his arm around her waist holding her upright. She was mumbling and clearly barely holding on to her sanity. The alpha was visibly in pain, and heavily straining against her pants. She’d been fighting her rut for hours. 

Nedley hadn’t known. Of course Nicole didn’t tell him. He needed the deputy and she was going to make sure the situation down at Shorty’s had been fully handled before she left him alone. She’d known her rut hit in the middle of fight that broke out with Bobo’s gang, but she sure as shit wasn’t going to abandon the Sheriff in the midst of it. Thank all the gods that Dolls had been there to carry her out quickly once the fighting was over. Nicole had inflicted some considerable damage to several gang members during the melee, her only distraction from the call of her rut. 

But now, with her hands clenched and eyes far away, Dolls lowered the deputy onto Waverly’s tattered old couch. As soon as he had her sat down, Dolls turned to Waverly, “She hasn’t said a word since we got in the Suburban. She’s fighting her alpha hard, and.....Earp....you’re gonna have to pull her back to the surface, to coherency, and you need to do it fast. She is battling herself like I’ve never seen. Help her free, and do it quickly. Don’t....let her hold back any more”.

Then Dolls leveled his gaze, and turned for the door. As soon as it was closed she was kneeling in front of Nicole. She started rubbing the alpha’s calves, and attempted to remove her boots. At her Omega’s touch, Nicole jolted and muttered. 

Moving her hands up Nicole’s thighs, Waverly tried to pull her girlfriend out of the haze, quietly imploring, “Nicole, it’s me baby. Can you hear me? You’re here with me and I’m yours and it’s going to be ok. I’m here baby. It’s time to relax and let yourself go”.

No response. Nicole, stiff, and still shaking, hadn’t made eye contact. Waverly knew she must help her release and find her center soon. She continued rubbing one hand up Nicole’s leg as her other trembling hand reached up to remove the deputy’s belt. She gently dropped it to the side of the couch and unzipped Nicole’s trousers. She needed to pull the alpha back from the edge quickly and there was one sure way to do it. 

Nicole was swollen and purple in her hand once she gently pulled the alpha from her pants. Nicole’s hands still had a vice grip on the couch cushions on either side of her. She was going to rip Nedley’s head off the next time she saw him, Waverly thought briefly. He had to have seen how far gone Nicole was, and even if he hadn’t she was still going to kill him. Nicole was strong, but holding her true self back for too long had always been an issue. Nicole feared hurting Waverly more than anything she could imagine, and sometimes, she held back too much. 

“Baby, I’m going to help you take care of this, and then, we can go upstairs and get lost in each other for days. But for now, I need you to listen to me and let go. Ok, my love?”. Nicole nodded curtly, but was still not fully coherent. As Waverly moved her head down to take the alpha in her mouth, she felt Nicole grunt, and a low growl started in her chest. Waverly knew Nicole’s alpha was telling her to take her omega and ravage her the way a good alpha should. Deep and strong. But Nicole needed to let her love give her this first quick orgasm to take the pressure off of her very large, very thick and swollen member. 

As soon as Waverly’s tongue touched the under side of the alpha’s cock, Nicole growled again. Quietly, almost too low to hear, she strained out “Too, too far gone...Waves..cunt....pups.....need your cunt, omega”. The brunette was well aware that the alpha’s rut riddled brain was not going to want to waste a single drop of her precious seed, even if it was in her warm, skilled mouth. “Wave....Waverly, plll...please...inside you.. Need to be inside you”. 

Sensing the losing battle, Waverly took one last taste of her beautiful alpha’s cock, swirling her tongue around the head, pulling her in deeply into her mouth and then she slowly slid back. She stood, lifting her skirt, removed her underwear, and straddled Nicole in one swift move. She was hovering her sweet sex just above where Nicole needed her most. She wanted to make this quick and she was going to milk Nicole back to her senses, so that they could share the rest of this rut together. 

“Nicole, look at me baby....I’m here. I’m going to give you what you need quickly so that we can go upstairs and you can fuck ME senseless”.

“Cunt...Waves, please.....you....full of me...and pups”. Waverly rubbed her fingers through her already drenched slit, making sure she was properly wet, and then she lined them up and slammed herself down on Nicole’s shaft. Waverly’s head fell forward, resting briefly on Nicole’s shaking shoulder. She whimpered, “Fuck....Nic....so so big”. Then she was moving before she could think straight, riding her alpha hard. 

Only a few seconds in, Nicole should have been coming like a fire hose but she was still holding her alpha back. 

“Nicole, baby....you have to let go for me, ok? You’re hurting yourself by holding back. You’re here with me now. It’s safe for my alpha to come out and take what she needs. You can let go and give it up to me. Ok, baby?”. 

Still, nothing. She was riding the redhead like it was their last night on earth and Nicole just couldn’t let go. Sensing the restraint, no matter how sexy it was, Waverly decided to take drastic measures. 

Waverly slowed her pace, and leaned in to whisper in the alpha’s ear, “Baby, I know you want pups. Fill me up, make my belly full of you”. She literally felt Nicole’s low growl in her clit. The dirty words whispered against her lover’s ear were working. 

“I’m going to be a good momma to your pups, right baby? Why don’t you let momma take care of you right now, hmmm? Let your omega know how much you have to give and let her feel you explode. I’m here to take care of you, baby”. 

At that, there was a quick thrust of Nicole’s hips, hard and strong, and the Waverly felt it all over. Nicole was pumping deep inside her. She was flooded with the alpha’s thick stream and Nicole let her head drop to Waverly’s chest slowly. The loud, high groan lasted as long as she did. Waverly wasn’t entirely sure that the alpha hadn’t passed out from the intensity of her release. 

After a few minutes of slow breathing, Nicole finally seemed able to lift her head. She eyed Waverly carefully, with tears that wouldn't spill, and gave her a weak smile. 

“There’s my girl. I thought I lost you for a while there, alpha...........You and I are going to have a very, very long discussion after your rut. Understand?”. 

Nicole leaned forward and lowered a chaste kiss to Waverly’s exposed collarbone, swiftly wrapped Waverly’s legs around her waist, and lifted the omega up off the couch. As her eyes focused and faded an even darker shade of black she said “Of course my love. But for now, it’s daddy’s turn.....”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys enjoyed this! I didn’t realize how much fun it would be to write. :) Here’s another one for you, Naughties.

Waverly could feel Nicole slide shallowly in and out of her with each step the deputy took up the creeky old staircase on their way to her room. Nicole kissed her deeply, wet and sloppy, needy. The alpha, still recovering from the haze of her first orgasm, was trying to get a feel for how much control remained over her own body. All she wanted to do in the world was pound up into the tight wetness Waverly was offering, but she wanted to make sure she could stop herself in case she caused Waverly any discomfort or pain. She knew she was big, even without her knot. And the gentle omega wasn’t in heat, so this was going to be an extensive exercise in a very specific form of self control. 

Halfway up the staircase Waverly realized what was happening. She pulled her lips from the alpha’s, smiled sweetly and said, “Nicole Haught, if you don’t stop teasing me I’m going to tie you to the bed and take you as deep as I want”. Nicole chucked lightly. “Waves, baby, no offense, but that’s laughable in the state I’m in. I’d like to see you try”. And at that, she turned, pressing Waverly’s back to the wall of the stairwell and looked her squarely in the eyes. She steeled her gaze, making a point to let the omega know who was going to be in charge for the next few hours. 

She grabbed firmly on each cheek of Waverly’s backside, spread her open and slowly started running her long middle fingers up and down the crack of her omega’s firm ass. She found cum that had dripped down from earlier on the couch, and slowly worked her fingers, sliding them back and forth over Waverly’s tight little star. 

Nicole had never asked Waverly for THAT, but she’d fantasized about it more than she’d like to admit. She knew that most times, Waverly’s sweet pussy strained to take all of her, so the other option, though highly intoxicating to think about, was probably off the table. 

Growing incredibly harder at the thought, Nicole was pulled back to the present. Feeling the twitching cock inside her swell even further, Waverly lost her patience. Leaning forward to whisper in the alpha’s ear, she said “Don’t think I don’t know what you dream about sometimes alpha. You talk in your sleep.....and I want you filling me there just as much as you do”. She pulled back from the alpha’s ear, staring at her intensely. Nicole looked stunned but seriously turned on. Waverly pulsed the muscles in her ass for effect and Nicole almost came. Jesus Waves.

The omega continued, “Your face may be as innocent as a pup’s, but the thoughts you try so hard to hide are perfectly filthy. And I’m SO on board when you’re ready to start sharing them with me. But for right now, baby? Why don’t you to stop stalling and fuck me in two?”. 

That was it. The alpha had had quite enough of that smart little mouth. Waverly smiled mischievously up at the alpha and bit the tip of her tongue as it slid out to lick her lips. She knew she’d pushed the right button when Nicole began swiftly striding up the remaining stairs, sitting Waverly down on the dresser close to the bedroom door as soon as they entered the omega’s room. She immediately started pounding deep, no doubt about her intention to make Waverly extremely sore and completely satiated.......her duty to stretch her omega as far as she could take and wipe that cute smile off her beautiful face. Fuck holding her alpha back, Nicole thought. She was going to break the fucking dresser. 

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, holding on for dear life. She had let out a loud whine as Nicole had started slamming into her, and she had a death grip on the back of Nicole’s neck with her hands. Her eyes were snapped shut and her forehead rested against Nicole’s. She gasped for breath every time the redhead buried herself to the hilt and then pulled almost all the way out only to pound back in again. Nicole’s eyes were looking down, her cock setting a swift pace to ruin Waverly’s cunt. Waverly felt her orgasm coming at her from every pleasure point, rushing toward her fast, intense and wholly ready to break her. 

And then, she heard it. Nicole’s low warning growl mixed with the distant sound of the front door clicking opening. No no no no.............

Her alpha had stopped the delicious snap of her hips, instinctively lifting Waverly from the now wobbly dresser, moving her further into the room to get her far away from any perceived threat. 

The thudding footsteps rushing up the staircase could only be Wynonna’s. Waverly had placed her hands on Nicole’s chest as the alpha had sat them down in the big, cozy armchair in the corner of the room. Waverly was still wrapped around her cock but not visible from the door. As the door to the room quickly opened, Wynonna yelled “Hey Waves! Hey haughtstuff! “, a chuckle in her amused voice. “Think you can pause the sweet, soft sister-bangin’ session long enough for me to say thank you for helping the boys out at Shorty’s? When Doc and Dolls got home they told me that you saved several asses, including theirs”. At the word ass, Nicole involuntarily started bucking hard up into Waverly, causing her to yelp loudly and stare down at Nicole with an expression of surprise and pleasure. Her forehead creased, and her eyes and mouth flung wide open. The omega was sure that Nicole had found some new spot, perfect and oh so deep, and her whole body was shaking. There was no stopping Nicole now. 

“REALLY not the time, Wynonna!” Waverly called out in a high pitched attempt to get the door closed. Laughing even louder, Wynonna said, “OK, Ok....I’ll get back to my mates and leave you to it, just let her know how much I appreciate what she did. Now, we expect some big ‘ol red headed nieces or nephews soon!”. Stomps and laughter faded down the stairs after that, and Waverly felt herself being lifted again. 

Moments later Waverly was face down on her bed, feet firmly planted on the hardwood, legs spread apart, arms at her sides gripping tightly onto the soft faded quilt underneath her. Nicole’s hands were again spreading her ass apart as the alpha continued her assault on every sweet spot Waverly’s cunt offered up. Waverly couldn’t bare to lift her head off the quilt as she felt Nicole go impossibly deeper. 

Her orgasm started low in her stomach and then her whole body was shuddering and on fire as she felt Nicole exploding inside her. The soft sound of Waverly quietly whimpering “fuck me daddy” over and over again was the only thing Nicole heard until she collapsed onto the omega’s back, her knot fully formed and begging her for entry into the omega’s tempting tightness. 

She tried to ignore it as Waverly passed out underneath her, still shaking and coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly woke, lazy and slow, naked and covered by cozy flannel sheets and quilt. Nicole lay beside her, back turned to Waverly, apparently still asleep. Waverly felt sore, deliciously sore. She stretched and yawned, feeling for Nicole next to her as she did so. She adored the smell of their sex mixed and floating all around her. It was comforting and so very hot. 

As she stretched, her thighs rubbed together, and she noticed how wet she still was from hours before. She remembered her whimpering pleas to Nicole, so dirty and pleasure filled. Flat on her stomach, ass up and presented to her alpha. The way the alpha had hit that special spot inside her with such precision and perfect pounding pressure that her mind gave way to her body, and she had let it all go black when she couldn’t hang on any longer during the beautiful assault on her senses. 

With that, she also remembered the other little thing that had been crossing her mind more and more recently, turning her on in secret, in private when she’d had time to think. Then she felt Nicole moving beside her. She lifted up on her elbows, ready to kiss the sleepy alpha good morning when she was met with a most interesting view. Her poor alpha, covered in sweat. Fitfully bucking her erection into her own open palm which was providing no relief whatsoever. Still sleeping, like a big, feverish baby.

Right. It became clearer as Waverly moved to roll Nicole over that the alpha’s knot was swollen full, burning red, and had been painfully tormenting the poor girl for hours. She remembered passing out, assuming that her alpha would have taken her pleasure and buried her knot deep, without restraint......but damn it Nicole Haught. Too good and too noble to fuck her knot into her fading girlfriend, even if said girlfriend passed out mumbling about squirting her orgasm “all over daddy’s cock”. Of fucking course. 

Waverly was furious.

“Nicole Haught you wake up right this minute!”. She grabbed Nicole’s shoulders and rolled her over onto her back as the alpha began to come to and wipe the sleep from her eyes. “Wwave..Waves.....what’s wrong baby?”. Nicole sat up against the headboard and attempted to get her bearings, slowly though, as she was still rock hard and aching all over. “You’ve had your knot all night?! You let me pass out with you...you...like this?!”. Waverly gestered down to the alpha’s crotch, as if it was a bomb about to explode. Nicole grimaced and slumped down the bed, exasperated. “What did you want me to do, baby? You’re not in heat, and you were feeling so good and cumming all over me! I wasn’t going to slam my knot into you and risk hurting you right then. I’d never...”. “And what if it hurt you, Nicole?! Being like this all night, what if that caused some kind of .....I don’t even know....but what if it hurts you to be like this for so long? I want your pups, Nicole! How did you even manage....how could you sleep through THAT?”. 

Nicole reached up to pull Waverly into her lap, gingerly of course. The omega was shaking with anger and concern. She grabbed the omega’s hands in hers, fiddling with them gently and began, “Well, I did try to get rid of it for a while, but thinking about your mouth....”, she moved her hands to run them along Waverly’s stomach and thighs. “And your hands.....and your.....your tightness, it’s not the same as feeling it. So after cumming all over myself a few times and realizing that my knot was here to stay, I just tried to doze off. And let’s face it, you wore me out a little on that last one baby”. She continued rubbing Waverly’s body softly as she spoke.

This seemed to calm Waverly some and she finally reached out to put her hands delicately up to Nicole’s sweet face. She rubbed the alpha’s cheek, and jaw, and seemed lost in thought for a few quiet moments. When she came back to herself, she’d made a decision. Or two, actually. 

She shushed Nicole when the redhead began to speak, and lowered her small right hand down into the alpha’s lap, taking the still obviously painful erection into her careful grip. She leaned in to kiss Nicole and slowly started stroking up and down. After ten or so pumps of her fist, Waverly leaned down further and began gently kissing the head as her hand continued to stroke Nicole. It didn’t take long before Nicole was leaking and ready to explode. 

“So, alpha.....Big, strong alpha.....so good at restraint.....is it really that easy to hold back your knot from your omega? Hmmm?”. She rolled off of Nicole’s lap, and layed down on the bed beside her. She opened her legs and began rubbing her clit slowly, looking Nicole right in the eyes. She was going to teach a lesson. A very hard, long lesson. 

Spreading the wetness all around, dipping lightly into herself, she said “If it’s that easy, I think I want to see it for myself. Come over here. Now. And start fucking me”. Nicole would not be told twice. She immediately draped herself over the testy omega and lowered herself down while kissing lightly at her nipples. She worked her fingers through Waverly’s folds for wetness, and spread it all over the tip of cock. Then, she dove in. Hard and fast, she obliged her omega.

Nicole soon found a good pace and, as before with Waverly’s hand on her, she quickly reached her edge, so close to release. So close to having Waverly open and wet and easy for her. “Fuck Nicole....so good. Fuck....I could take your knot now baby, I promise”. The alpha was ready to give in, to press forward and lock them together. She certainly wasn’t going to deny Waverly any more and risk another second of this agony. “Ok, baby, I’m going to push now”, she said, preparing to knot the omega. 

As Waverly felt the pressure against her now aching cunt, she whined briefly and said, “Wait baby....I want to change positions...wait a second ok?”. Groaning at being so close, Nicole pulled back, and moved her knees down the bed between Waverly’s legs, allowing her hips be to moved as needed. 

The omega’s plan still not apparent to her lover, she turned over, settling on her elbows and knees, and wiggled her ass again. “Alpha?”, she said as she looked over her shoulder at Nicole with the sweetest, most wicked grin imaginable. Again, Nicole plunged in dick first, no hesitation. Powerful thrusts making them both moan and cry out. Fuck, deep in Waverly was the only place to be for Nicole, and she was about to cum like a pup who’s never taken a lover. Damn it, she was so close. The omega was opening up to her with each stroke and gods, was her cock being squeezed so tightly in the wetness and perfection of Waverly. “Fuck....Nicole. You’re so deep this way....”. Nicole responded then, almost breathless, “I know baby....and I have to be.....I’m ready to go deeper. Waves, can you take my knot now?”. 

Waverly suddenly reached behind her, placing her hand firmly on Nicole’s hip. “Baby? Nicole? I need to stop for a minute”. 

She didn’t need to stop, dear readers. Of fucking course not. 

She wanted her alpha to be knot deep inside her and fuck her into oblivion again like last night, but.......Waverly had plans. And the most stubborn alpha on earth was about to meet her match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m calling this one a clit-hanger......has that been done yet? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 1 year wedding anniversary! I've been too blessed, and so very lucky. My wife and I also get to celebrate our 2 year "dirtyverssary" on Monday.....which is......nice. :)

Waverly reached over to the drawer of the antique bedside table after Nicole reluctantly pulled back again. Placing her hand inside, she rustled around for the item she was looking for. Once finding it in the darkened light of the room, she concealed most of it in her hand and resumed her position on the bed, back up on elbows and knees in front of her alpha. Nicole couldn't really see what the omega had retrieved, but she was not in her right mind, to be honest. 

She immediately attempted to resume her tasks of burying her knot deep, cumming hard as many times as humanly possible, and sleeping like the dead afterward. Waverly unknowingly intended to help her accomplish these goals.....slowly and deliberately. Things didn’t quite go to plan, however. 

"Nic, can you listen to me? Before you go back in, I want to try something, ok?". Nicole was stopped yet again from her claiming her prize. She held herself back like last night, and now Waverly seemed dead set on never letting her cum again. Ever. Jesus.

"Ok, Waves. Baby, what in the world is going on?", the alpha asked more than a little frustrated from the last four hours AND the last four minutes. Her thick, and far too patient cock was not really in the mood to abide any additional delays. "Well, it’s just.....I....I bought something online. Well, I mean, I did a little thinking, and then I did a LOT of research, of course.......and THEN I bought something online". Waverly was smiling wide with sincerity and pure loving lust, and so so proud of herself, even if Nicole couldn't see. The object in her hand was no thicker or longer than a sharpie marker, but it managed to intimidate Waverly to no end. She knew intimately how large Nicole was. But this was an experiment. She had picked the smallest one she could find, but still. 

She knew she wouldn't need any sort of "lube" (she'd researched that too. All too interesting....), and in complete honesty, she felt like that might have taken away from the occasion at this point. She was more than wet enough to spare a little, in any light, for......other activities. So, she turned her eyes to Nicole again. Her sweet, beautiful, willing alpha whom she was about to torment mercilessly, in theory. 

"Nicole, I need you back inside me, ok? But you have to promise not to move. I need you to remain as deep, and as still, as possible. Ok? This is going to be new for me. And I am excited to explore this, with you....but, you’re going to like it so much and, well, I know how powerful your thrust can be when you’re as turned on as you’re going to be, so please, hold back for me a little longer". 

Nicole, for her part, was as intrigued as she was hard. And having no idea what her brilliant omega had in store was not helping the situation. Waverly’s imagination and explorative soul were things of awe and beauty. She knew she was a top, but not necessarily a dominate one. She just wanted to service Waverly in any way the omega wanted and needed. 

Waverly was, in Nicole's opinion, innocent, sticky sweet, County fair winning candy apple on the outside, and apple-brandy laced, savory cherry tart at the heart of her.

With a deep breath, Nicole leaned back on her heels and said, "Of course, my love. I'm going to bury myself deep and not move. Anything you want, Waves. Anything to be good for you". And with that she slowly reseated herself inside her perfect, tight omega......inch by inch.......and waited. 

Waverly positioned the device in her hand, and slowly lifted it underneath her, moving it up to her clit and the abundant wetness there. She hadn't turned on the vibration yet, she just wanted to get it wet without Nicole seeing it. Then, she turned again to lock eyes with Nicole, and moved her hand around her body, to rest the toy on her lower back, holding her hand there for the alpha to see. 

"Fuck". Nicole's heart raced and jumped. Her dick twitched so hard Waverly was about to reprimand her for moving, when she said, "I'm not moving baby, but fuck. Just......damn, Waverly. I can’t.....You’re going to use it on yourself? Can I touch? Can I...”. 

Waverly interrupted her love with a whispered response, “Nic, I am doing this. You’ll need to watch. Take it all in, my alpha......Now, use both hands and spread me open, ok baby?”. So, Nicole rubbed her hands slowly up and around each perfect ass cheek, massaging the omega as she warmed her skin. Her impressive cock was pulsing so hard she felt it throughout her whole body. In her teeth even. How she hadn’t cum already was a mystery for the ages. She massaged and spread, as she was asked. Finally ending her movements, by, just as last night, rubbing her fingers along the split of Waverly's ass, and slowly inching them closer and closer to the very spot she had fantasized about so much.

"You're such a good alpha, Nicole. So good and kind. Your cock is perfect in a way that few omegas understand....and I could never even brag about it, because....in all honesty.....I don't want to share anything about you. So, you're good to me in every way, baby...". She was moving the end of the vibrator along her slit. "......I think you'll also want to be good..... to my ass, baby". Waverly was trying to be delicate, slowly moving the wet head of the small vibrator around her tight, puckered hole as she spoke the teasing words. "Don't you want to make my tight little hole feel everything you can give, daddy?". 

Nicole exploded without thought. Her pulsing shaft losing the battle so quickly she whined and growled at the easiness of the thing. 

"Oh, Nicole.....tsk tsk tsk....now, you know....that just won't do alpha", the omega said, still trying to fight back the pleasure in her voice from feeling the hard, warm spurts inside her. She lowered her forehead to the bed, ass still teasing. "I asked you to stay still, and be good for me, and here you are coming inside me without even knotting me. Again. What an absolute shame, baby. I was just about to......". And with that, Waverly carefully started slowly sliding the head of the vibrator faster into her sensitive ass. A centimeter at a time, the slick covered toy was eased in and out. 

This time the groan that escaped Nicole's throat was accompanied by the most rapid return of her hardness she had ever experienced. So much so, that she was lightheaded, and had to grab hold of Waverly's ass with renewed fervor as she fell forward, violently shaking and pressing down hard. So hard in fact, that her knot also found its home, swift and full and pulsing right into Waverly's unsuspecting cunt. "JESUS NIC!", was the omega's high strangled cry as she too fell forward on the bed, pulling her alpha with her. 

The pleasure and pain she felt so intensely were otherworldly in that moment. The force pushing her forward also managed to press Waverly's thumb against the button on the end of the vibrator, which was now also buried in its own hole. And, HOLY. SHIT. The whole situation set off an orgasm for Waverly that could only be experienced and not described. Pure electricity, exquisite sensation. Her skin on fire. Pleasure surging across every inch of her skin. The vibrating little thing in her ass. Her alpha's perfect cock finally, finally, locked inside her and spurting wave after wave of milky white heaven. The weight and breath of Nicole holding the omega down. Transcendent and filthy. 

As Nicole gathered herself she could feel the vibrations against her cock. And she knew she was nowhere near done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter, good readers. Hope you liked it! I'm thinking of trying for another installment, and make this a series.

Nicole lifted Waverly’s body up by her hips. Out and in, in opposite time, went the alpha’s perfect cock and the omega’s toy. This was going to be an epic fucking.

Nicole reached down and took control of the small device, allowing Waverly to settle herself more firmly on her elbows and knees. “So much teasing. So much pushing my limits...........I’m about to take you for a ride, omega”, was all Waverly heard before Nicole was pounding as hard as her knot would allow. The alpha’s left hand on Waverly’s hip, her right steadily working the vibrator deeper into that tight ass.

Nicole leaned down, and over Waverly's back, to bite the omega's earlobe, whispering "Nothing to say now, omega? You can't withhold anything in this position, can you?.......You'll be begging me to fuck you harder and deeper any minute. I'm gonna make you feel so good with this little toy that you'll be screaming for my cock in your ass the next time your heat hits". 

Waverly knew that Nicole spoke the truth. It felt amazing, feeling the push and pull of the toy as Nicole worked it as deep as it would go. So unexpected, she thought. To want to be filled there, and want so much more. Research.....it's the only way to go. 

The alpha was close again and decided she had earned her own orgasm. She pulled the omega out of her thoughts, "Waves, I'm going to cum again......and again.....and again. Fill you full of me. Give you the pups we both want". Nicole took off at a punishing pace, and pushed the toy in and out several inches at a time. She wanted to feel it hard and buzzing against her dick as she let herself go. The vibrations pulsing through Waverly's thin, wet skin taking them both higher. "When I come, you may NOT. Is that understood, omega?".

Waverly heard but didn't process the question, she simply nodded, not really thinking. As Nicole's pounding became more erratic behind her, Waverly clamped down, both holes holding on for dear life. When Nicole moaned behind her and began spilling into her tight cunt, the omega came too. Hard, spasming around her sweet, big dicked alpha. She rode out her orgasm to Nicole's endless sea of warmth.

When Nicole finished her high, she took some deep breaths and steadied herself for what she wanted next. "Waverly. I told you not to come......", Nicole said in a voice that was reserved for times like these. When she was ready to take all the control from Waverly and hold it safe while the omega let go. She reached down and turned the omega's chin around a bit so she could make eye contact. "What a naughty, lustful thing you are, Waverly Earp. You make it too easy to punish you sometimes, baby". Waverly's eyes went wide. This was a pleasant turn of events. 

"I try to use you, like a good omega should be used, and you disobey and take your pleasure from me. I guess it is time to remind you that I may be sweet........but not that god damn sweet". Nicole let go of Waverly's chin and moved her left hand to adjust the small toy. With her right she began slowly rubbing each of the smaller girl's ass cheeks. She rubbed softly and gently. She turned off the toy. She wanted Waverly's full fucking attention.

"You'll need to count, girl", she said in her "deputy voice", as Waverly called it, right before the first smack landed. It was quick, stinging against Waverly's ass. "Nic, what are.....", another blow landed in the same spot. "I SAID COUNT, Waverly", powerful, authoritative, unwavering. The omega weakly stuttered out, "Onnne....One". "Nic, I didn't mean to, I didn't hea...hear.....OH!". "THAT'S TWO, Waverly. If I have to count for you, this is going take another turn. One that I can assure is not as fun as this". 

Nicole waited patiently after the second smack, hoping that Waverly would play along, but giving her an out if she needed one. "Two", came the answer, demure and submitting. Good, she was up for the game. Nicole tugged the vibrator, pulling it almost all the way out of the omega's beautiful ass. Waiting with just the tip in as she administered the next, harder blow to the now pink backside underneath her. "Fuck, Nic.....three". 

Time to up the stakes. Nicole switched the vibrator back on right as she delivered the fourth sting. Waverly let out a whimper Nicole had never heard before. She liked it, and would make damn sure she heard it again. Another. "FIVE! Fuck Nicole! Fuck me.....". Six and seven were dealt down to the omega as the toy was now being swiftly bounced in and out of her ass at the same pace as the alpha's cock, which had started a similar quick, pumping motion deep inside her. How did her alpha hit THOSE spots? FUCK.

"Oh my god, Nic! Eight! Baby, I'm close". No fucking way the omega was coming again tonight without permission. Nicole slowed her pace and pulled the vibrator out to the tip again. "No no no no no......no, please Nic, please don't stop now........I'm stretched for you....counting for you. It's all for you, baby.......my ass, my my pussy....all.....yours", Waverly said between panted sobs. 

Nicole took pity, on both of them, plunging herself and the toy as deep as either would go. She spanked Waverly hard once more, and the omega actually had the wherewithal to shout "NINE!!!!" so sweetly that Nicole started coming with a powerful, super-heated force flowing through her whole body. Volcanic......she was on fire, and her omega was the starter. "Nine daddy, please.......please...please?!".

"Let go baby, you deserve your reward", Nicole said. Her hand and long perfect fingers found some way to grab hold of reality in the midst of her hedonist daze, and she spanked the omega with the tenth blow as she exploded inside her. Waverly heard herself screaming the last number into the mattress as she was consummately fucked into it over and over again. The omega's orgasm hit her from deep within her stomach, spreading out until she could feel the heat and warmth in her hands and lips and ears. She gave in to it, convulsing as each contraction of her thoroughly filled and fucked body hit her. 

Nicole collapsed on top of her beautiful mate. As she started kissing down Waverly's shoulders and back, the omega turned her head to the side on the blanket beneath her. "Jesus baby......I can't move. But...I know you have one more left you in, Nicole Haught. Please use me one last time tonight baby. Don't stop until I'm swollen with you".............


End file.
